Tyrus
Tyrus '''is an island south of Morthandria and north of the Spice Islands. The island's history is murky, but there exists one popular legend regarding it's past. It is believed, due to age old buildings, that Tyrus was at some point the site of Auron expansion, but it's unknown why no settlement survived. In recent decades, Tyrus was settled by refugees from Astyria and then, in due course, partially re-colonized by Morthandria. Legend/History "Long ago, Tyrus was an empty, wild land. Its first settlers came from the northern land of Saracin - a tribe called the As’asa, who were driven out after trying to rebel against the controlling Emir Hadash. These settlers hit the rocky shores at the north of the island during a horrible storm, and made their way inland. As hardy folk of the wilderness, where they had survived in Saracin, they made their own way, and managed to survive on north Tyrus with hunting, gathering, and woodcutting. What began as the camp of survivors began to flourish into a well-guarded town, and then into a city. On a sun-drenched day, a ship from Icarius crashed on the upper shores. When the hull was investigated, it was found to bear only a mother and her son, among bloodstains on the deck, and the corpses of killed Iccari soldiers. Recalling the border spats they used to have with the Iccari, the main leadership of the As’asa -the Council of the Two- wanted nothing to do with helping this distraught young mother, and refused her aid. Another man, a hunter named Palos, whom was well-liked among the workers of the city, ended up talking to and falling in love with the woman. He challenged the council, backed up by displeased workers who held them at fault for imposing recent harsh taxes. All of this ended up in a large-scale dispute leading to a short-lived civil war, in which much havoc was wrecked on the city of As’asa. Once the Council of the Two was overthrown in their hall, and dragged before a civilian court, they were exiled from Tyrus. The Iccari woman married Palos, and he was made the Huntmaster of As’asa, renown for his courage and spawning quite the love story for bards to tell. The woman, respected simply by merit of Palos’ love for her, told the Iccari myth of the island to the people of the city, the isle that they called Tyrus. The myth included tale of a dragon, a fierce, protective beast who allowed no conqueror to enter his realm intact. It struck a chord with those proud folk of the city, and the Iccari name was accepted as the name of the realm. Ages passed, and the Kingdom of As’asa on the isle of Tyrus came to be known by the world at large. '''The dragon was not a myth. Nor was the myth untrue. Deep in the Un’dun mountains, smoke curled like dread vapor. From the north, from the tundras of Baeryn, came new settlers. They wished for more land, to form a sort of naval empire for their nation, and be welcomed as heroes by history. On arriving there however, their scouts found As’asa and brought graveness upon the group of workers and warriors. To remain would be to die, as they found when their camp was discovered, and many of their number killed before they could escape. As they watched their ships burn from the hills, bitterness grew in the men of the south against these desert folk, but the urge to now survive burned stronger still. And so they delved deep into the mountains, and founded their own city away from the eyes of the sun-loving people below. In 934, Deepraed was founded, and its dominion was enjoyed for many years to come, never making contact, and always self-sufficient. Far below, in the depths of the earth where gods leave their mistakes, he rested. The axe-strikes above burdened not his slumber. At the same time, in the south, more settlers approached the isle invisible to the eyes of the As’asa. A great governor of Morthandria was awarded by his King, and he was appointed to be the leader of an expedition to Tyrus, to form and rule a settlement. And so the ships departed from Auraelis, their fine sails soaking in the breeze and sunlight. Within weeks, the city of Satha was founded, named so for its location on the island. the city flourished with new ships of arrivals, and the governor enjoyed a long, comfortable life in his palace. The As’asa finally took notice, and began to retreat into themselves, defending their northern lands only. By the year 1125, settlers from many other nations and realms found their way to Tyrus, and out of these more cultures were found. Those of the lush jungles and mountains of the east realm, as well as Temarians, Lyoncians, Rhodellians and Boa’tians. The northern nations had a harder time of it, considering the coastal rocks and the highly defensive As’asa, but a few found their way to the burgeoning isle as well. 'And at last, after all centuries had passed, the smoke began to catch. Fire took it’s place like a great foul cloud, destructive and old. ' Over time, the various cities and settlements of the land came together to form an empire, independent of other nations. As’asa alone kept to themselves deep in the north. Meanwhile, deep underground, an age old being christened himself Bal’Cegos, ritually preparing himself for what he would soon do. Deep under the mountains he worked, finding the long-gone corpses and spirits of dragons in the underdeep of the world, wretched soldiers and hearts of darkness. His minions and evil he gathered to himself for 200 hundred years, vengeance and fury bursting in his eyes. And in the year 1301, the race of man saw first tell of this rage. The undead swarmed down into a mountain village in the east, destroying it utterly and leaving its timbers to burn. Within 50 years, the first dragons emerged from the Un’dun mountains, shocking the people of Tyrus and the Empire. Villages were slaughtered and city’s attacked, as the Kingdoms of the Empire struggled to form an effective defense. But Bal’Cego had grown too mighty in dread power to oppose now. Swarms of dragons and drakes descended upon the Empire. From the wastes of the northern desert, As’asa watched as thousands of the foul beasts rose from the sands. A week later, As’asa’s people were no more, and the great old city lay in ruins. Bal’Cegos’ desire for vengeance was unsated. Over a century the men of Tyrus were persecuted by this dark wrath, and by 1410, the old empire had fallen into anarchy and chaos. People were turned to ash as the black beating of wings filled the air. The crash of muscle through timber and stone rang in the cities, as buildings crumbled with a loud clash. And by the end, amidst the dragon-fire and death, the men were no more. Bal’Cegos was pleased. At last, he returned to his ancient rest, safe once again. The souls of old dragons and harsh men turned again aetherial, and served him no longer. And deep, deep in the Un’dun mountains, the slumber began once more. And so Tyrus slumbered too. Its ruins retaken by nature and soil, the blood soaking its fields fading into grass. Pristine and quiet it lay in its uneasy sleep. Until the ships came."Category:Nation